


The Teacher's Favorite

by elinsundstroom



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Trixya - Fandom, katya - Fandom, trixie mattel - Fandom, zamolodchikova - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Boarding School, Drag Queens, Eventual Romance, F/F, Flirting, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Love, Romance, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinsundstroom/pseuds/elinsundstroom
Summary: When her mother had dropped her off at the school with a brief goodbye and a cold, non loving hug she thought the summer was gonna be three months of trying to lay low and counting down the days until she was released from this hellhole. This place was still hell, but Trixie could like hell, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fanfic I've been working on. This first chapter is a little slow so I apologize for that. Would really appriciete comments on how i can improve ect. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! :)

This is not how Trixie imagined how summer school would be. Sneaking out in the middle of the night with a bunch of giggly girls only to light up the night sky with the glowing lights from their cigarettes. Trixie didn’t really smoke; in fact she hated it. But there was something about breaking the rules with the group of strangers she so desperately wanted to call her friends that she found hard to resist. Besides, no one noticed the fact that she didn't inhale and mostly just held the limp cigarette between her fingers. 

When her mother had dropped her off at the school with a brief goodbye and a cold, non loving hug she thought the summer was gonna be three months of trying to lay low and counting down the days until she was released from this hellhole. This place was still hell, but Trixie could like hell, right? 

Max smug laugh broke Trixie’s train of thoughts, she had spaced out, again. The other girls had killed their cigarettes with a light stomp on the ground but Trixie’s still glew, only halfway smoked down. 

\- God you’re so slow. Max shot her an annoyed yet friendly look. 

Trixie only hummed in response and took a drag from the stale cigarette, the smoke filled her mouth and some of it seeped into her lungs creating an involuntary cough. In fear of destroying the illusion that she was in fact a big time smoker she encouraged the other girls to go inside, ensuring them she would be done in a matter of minutes. Max reached out her cold hand and placed it on Trixie’s upper arm, sending a shiver down her spine. 

\- Hey, you’re okay right?  
\- Can’t a girl take her time? Trixie responded and laughed a short but genuine laugh. 

In response she got a smile from Max and watched her crawl back in through the window they had escaped the building from. Trixie sighed and closed her eyes; she was a real daydreamer. often focusing on the memories, thoughts and made up scenarios in her head more than the actual present moment she was in. Some people found it strange and off putting, the way she wasn’t 100% present, but Trixie really didn’t mind. 

For the second time her thoughts were interrupted, this time by a low and husky voice.

\- Do you always break the rules?

Trixie snapped her eyes open, unable to see where the voice had come from. But she didn’t need to, she knew exactly who’s voice it was. It’s not easy forgetting the voice that makes goosebumps cover your skin in a matter of milliseconds, and creating a pool of heat in your lower stomach. It didn’t hurt that the owner of the voice had legs for days, the sharpest cheekbones Trixie had ever laid her eyes upon and dare she say, an amazing ass that was pretty much a magnet for Trixie’s eyes. Her math teacher, Ms. Zamolodchikova appeared out of the darkness with a sheepish grin on her face, the grin that always decorated her cherry red plump lips. The lips that Trixie had fantasized about a thousand of times. A deep pink blossom appeared on her face and spread down to her chest as she quickly turned her eyes to the ground, dropping her cigarette; as if Ms Zamolodchikova hadn’t noticed it already. 

\- Umm, I wasn’t… Was all Trixie could form as a response as she felt the intense gaze of her teacher almost burning holes into her skin. She was fucked, they were gonna call her parents and she was fucked. Trixie painted up all kinds of over exaggerated scenarios in her head, maybe she would go to jail, or they’d let her off with community service before her teacher spoke again.  
Rules are made to be broken. she said, the grin on her face had not faltered at all as Trixie stole a glance at her teacher, regretting it immediately as the blush on her cheeks deepened and shivers covered her body, all the way out to the tip of her numb fingertips. 

Ms. Zamolodchikova put her red lips around the cigarette she had between her fingers, staining the white filter with a perfect lip shaped mark. She chuckled a bit at the embarrassment displayed across Trixie’s face attracting the attention from Trixie’s eyes. Trixie had run out of grass to study on the ground and took a deep breath and looked up. An unlit cigarette was held out in front of her, leaving Trixie to wonder if it was a all a trap. 

\- Ms. Zamolodchikova I don’t think i should…Trixie’s voice was quiet and hesitant as she tried to focus on anything but her teacher’s cold blue eyes that always seemed to have a flood of desire in them. Making Trixie squirm involuntarily. 

\- Call me Katya. she got as a response and the cigarette from the others hand moved closer to her. Almost forcing her to take it between her lips. At this point she was thanking all the gods that the night was dark and that the deep redness in her cheeks hopefully wasn’t too obvious. 

Trixie wondered what the hell she was doing; standing outside of the school in the middle of the night accepting a cigarette from a teacher. She was breaking all kinds of rules, but so was Katya, right? Before she knew it Katya leaned in, at this point it was impossible to avoid eye contact with her teacher and she let out a sight, not realising she had been holding her breath. Trixie’s cigarette was lit by the fire end of Katya’s, leaving little to no space in between them. She could smell her teachers perfume, the scent, she had only felt a handful of times before, when Katya walked past her in the hallways, always either grinning or winking. It seemed to be her life mission to make Trixie’s cheeks take on different nuances of either red or pink. 

Trixie immediately missed Katya’s scent and closeness as she pulled back after lighting her cigarette. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do. She could just crawl back in through the window like the others girls had done and leave Katya, pretending like the whole situation never happened. Or she could talk to the woman that she had been fascinated and madly attracted to since day one. All of the thoughts cramped up in her head made Trixie’s heart rate speed up; the fact that the most beautiful woman she had even seen was standing inches away from her wasn’t camping her down either. 

\- You should come see me after class tomorrow. Katya said after taking a drag of her cigarette and letting it fall to the ground. It may have sounded like a suggestion, but the tone of her voice was slightly demanding and Trixie was strangely into it. With that said Katya turned around and walked away, but not without turning her head around giving Trixie a last look at her grin and getting a wink from Katya that made her knees weak. 

It took a few moments for Trixie's limbs to start working again, the shock toning down, finally and she was able to crawl back through the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good things come to those who wait ;)

Time had never moved so slowly for Trixie as it did the following day. She kept thinking about the night before, how Ms. Zamolodchikova had made her forget all the words she ever learnt and how she wanted to see her after class. Trixie was worried, to say the least. It didn’t sound as if Katya wanted to lecture her, her tone had been rather suggestive the night before but maybe that had only been to fool Trixie and she was in for a real scolding. 

Katya’s Math lesson finally came and Trixie was nervously standing outside of the classroom, considering not going at all. The other girls were already seated and chatting away, laughing at something that must have been hilarious. After a few more minutes of nervousness Trixie finally got a grip and opened the door to the packed classroom, receiving looks and waves from the group of girls she had hung out with the night before. They were seated in the front row, closest to the teacher, closest to Katya. Of course they were. 

Trixie took the seat next to Alaska who immediately invited her into the conversation, although it was difficult for her to focus she was able to participate in the jokes and the storytelling. Suddenly the whole classroom fell silent, the only sound still remaining was the sound of heels walking across the wooden floor. All eyes darted to the front of the classroom where Ms. Zamolodchikova seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. She was looking straight at Trixie, who was mesmerized by the way her grey pencil skirt clung to her contoured thighs and hugging her rounded hips in a way that made Trixie jealous of the fabric. A white blouse with a few buttons unbuttoned was tucked into the skirt, making her show way too much cleavage for a teacher. Trixie was unable to hide her staring but was hoping that Katya wouldn't notice how her eyes were roaming all over her body. 

\- Privet everyone. Katya said with her russian accent; keeping her steady gaze at Trixie who seemed enchanted by her looks. And she loved it, she also loved testing the boundaries and Trixie was gonna be her next victim. The quiet girl who always had a shade of pink on her cheeks as soon as Katya even looked at her. She knew she could be intense sometimes, but she loved having that effect on people, having that type of control. 

Trixie had to look away, it felt as if Katya’s stare was eating her alive and she couldn’t bare the eye contact anymore.

The class flew by. Trixie looked up from her books a handful of times during the whole period, and every single time Katya’s eye were studying her, her gorgeous red lips twisted into that constant smile that never seemed to leave her. It made Trixie incredibly flustered, wondering if the whole class was staring at them both, wondering what the hell was going on and why Trixie was redder than a tomato. 

Trixie was slightly panicking as the class started to come to an end. She was not up for a lecture from the teacher she used to daydream about. So as soon as the bell rang she was out of there, not taking Katya up on the offer to come see her after class. She didn’t care if she would get into trouble for avoiding the meeting, anything was better than being confronted by Katya in a room all by themselves; she was gonna avoid that for as long as she could. 

Katya was surprised to see Trixie dart out of the classroom, but she was also filled with a feeling of disappointment. The younger girl had avoided eye contact throughout the entire lecture leaving Katya desperately trying to catch her eye. She had looked forward to talking to the girl in private yet again and felt almost cheated as she was left alone in an empty classroom. The anxiety that had built a home in Katya’s chest several years before, not seeming to let go of the grip it had around her made itself known with an uneasy feeling Katya had a hard time distracting herself from. She was desperate for a smoke and fidgeted on the crunched up pack she had in her pocket. She hated the way she could get lost in the storming waves of the nagging feeling inside her, dragging her down making it hard to breath. For a second she had to put a hand against the desk to steady herself, wondering how a cancelled meeting with a girl she didn’t know was affecting her in this way. 

Trixie was half running down the corridor, trying to get as far away from Katya’s classroom as possible. Alaska was sprinting after her and after several long leaps she caught up with her, not seeming to pick up on the panic and distress in Trixie’s eyes. She started talking about some secret party they were gonna have later that night and made Trixie promise to come, without really knowing what she was agreeing to. Trixie had always thought Alaska was charming, the way she always smiled with warmth towards Trixie, unlike Katya who just looked smug. And she always seemed keen to have Trixie around her, getting her included in the parties, smoke sessions or just gossip talk. When Trixie thought about it, Alaska was really keen on having Trixie around. She studied Alaska that had now come to a stop in front of trixie, with a crooked smile plastered on her lips. 

\- I’m so glad you’re coming tonight. Alaska said and it sounded incredibly honest and sweet. 

Trixie smiled in return and added a few sentences about the fact that she was excited which made Alaska smile of joy. Plus she could use a distraction from her thoughts about hers and Katya’s encounter the previous night.


	3. Chapter 3

The music was loud, really loud. It felt as if Trixie’s heart was in her ears thumping to the rhythm of the music. Alaska’s hips were swaying seductively in the dark room right before Trixie’s eyes. She had a talent for dancing and it wasn’t surprising that she could move her body in a very impelling way making Trixie unable to look away. Their bodies were moving together, surrounded by drunk girls laughing and screaming. It felt awfully right to be there, close to alaska, with too much alcohol in her blood. They had both been too friendly with the booze in the beginning of the night leading to a big blur of shots, dancing and a little bit of singing. Alaska never left her side, if anything she moved closer and closer until their bodies were connected by the hips and chest. Trixie didn’t know if it was the alcohol talking; but in that moment she felt rather attracted to the messy blond in front of her. With her lipstick slightly smeared down her chin and her eyes half shut. Suddenly there was a tug at her hand, leading her to the window only to pull her out into the cold night. Without shoes on the ground felt damp and unfamiliar. The music still played in Trixie's ears as she tried to steady herself despite how drunk she felt. Alaska had dragged her outside and was lighting a cigarette with a suggestive look in her eyes, handing the cigarette over to Trixie after taking a couple of drags. 

Considering the fact that Katya and all the other teachers had to live on campus because of how far the school was from any nearby city there wasn’t much she could do on a friday night. Her mind tended to run wild when she was just sitting in her small, over cramped room. This resulted quite often in midnight strolls around the school. Taking in the enormous buildings beauty, even though the facade was chipped and needed a fix a long time ago, there was something oddly satisfying about the almost forgotten old building that only seemed to come alive during the summers. 

Katya knew the students held parties every now and then, hell everyone knew because of how loud they were. But the teachers didn’t seemed to mind and neither did Katya.This night was no exception, she could hear the loud beats from the music from far away and decided to approach it. Perhaps sneaking a glance at some young girls throwing up behind a tree. But as she slowly rounded the corner, certain that the darkness would hide her silhouette she saw a very familiar girl wrapped up in another girl’s arms. 

Trixie was caught off guard by Alaska’s lunge at her, their lips practically crashed into each other. None of them had either the focus nor the motoring skills to perform their best kissing game but it was an okay kiss with sloppy tongues and shaky breaths. Alaska had her hand deeply tangled in Trixie’s hair, only pulling her closer. Alaska tasted like smoke and strawberries, it was pleasant but it wasn’t perfect. They broke the kiss, panting, desperate for some air. Trixie opened her mouth, trying to say something but ended up closing it again. Alaska had something in her eyes that looked like fire, at the same time it both intrigued Trixie and frightened her. She had never thought of Alaska as anything but a good friend. Their lips met again, this time not as violent. Alaska had nice lips, they were pretty thin but seemed to find a perfect rhythm with Trixie’s slightly bigger lips.Trixie’s mind wandered, thinking about another pair of lips; a pair of bright red lips that had embraced a smoking cigarette only 24 hours prior. She disconnected herself from Alaska, feeling guilty for thinking about someone else while she was tasting Alaska on her lips. 

Katya didn’t like this, she didn’t like this at all. She felt jealous of someone else having an impact on Trixie. She thought about interrupting the moment, storming up the two of them, breaking the kiss. But she stood still in her footsteps, just watching. Trixie was just some student she had, yet it felt wrong to see her lips intertwined with someone else's. Was this jealousy? She felt awfully possessive over the young blonde and forced herself to look away, turning around in her steps and making her way towards her room again, not looking back. So much for a peaceful evening stroll. 

The rest of the night was all a big blur to Trixie. She woke up in her room the morning after with a killer headache and an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She wasn’t sure what had happened between her and alaska during the party, she barely remember kissing her. She grunted at the regret that was filling her up and pulled the covers over her head as a light knock on the door replaced the previous silence. 

Alaska walked in, hair messier than ever and with big dark circles under her eyes. It was not her finest moment but Trixie couldn’t help but notice how pretty she looked nonetheless. Her skinny limbs moved with great effort as she smiled towards Trixie and sat down on her bed. For a few moments they just looked at each other, both of them searching for anger, regret or something else negative in each other faces. It was Alaska that finally broke the silence.

\- We can forget about last night if you want to. Her voice was low and sounded drained of all the usual energy that was bubbling up from her. 

Trixie sat up in the bed and waited a few seconds before replying.   
\- No, No i liked it. 

She wasn’t sure that she had liked it. It been a great kiss but it didn’t feel special. It didn’t feel like a thousand fireworks setting of inside her. She hadn’t felt her whole body tingling with both passion and excitement. But she decided to blame the lack of those feelings on the alcohol. 

Alaska immediately started to shine. Her eyes glistening with a strong spark. She looked genuinely happy and Trixie wish she could be as excited about their shared moment as the other girl was. But she couldn’t help but think about Katya. How it would have been if the woman she had been pining for since forever had wrapped her into a passionate kiss, instead of Alaska. She knew it was wrong to think of someone else as she was kissing Alaska, but she couldn’t help herself. At the same time she convinced herself of how stupid and impossible it would be to kiss Katya. She was her teacher for God’s sake. A teacher that had permanent bed eyes and a voice that dripped from sex. Alaska interrupted her daydreaming about Katya by putting a hand on her cheek. Trixie tried to give her the best smile she could, but couldn’t shake the feeling of the fact that she wasn’t sure she wanted Alaska. 

Summer School still had classes during the weekend, which is something Katya wished she could avoid. After seeing Trixie and the other girl the night before she had spun straight into a downward spiral filled with over thinking and anxiety, two of the things Katya were best at. After hours of laying awake long into the early hours of the morning she finally decided to get a hold of herself. Trixie was her student, nothing more, nothing less. She needed to stay professional, she was gonna be damn professional.


	4. Chapter 4

Alaska walked her to class, every now and then nudging her hand with her pinky. Searching for something to hold on to. Although Trixie was too deep in her own thoughts to even notice. She didn’t wanna lead Alaska on while she was feeling so unsure. A feeling of stupidity and shame was bubbling inside of Trixie, making it hard to focus on anything but the fact that she was the worst human being alive for giving Alaska false hope while she was lusting for someone else.

On her first day in school Katya had greeted her, in a short black skirt that barely covered her ass and in heels higher than any other pair Trixie had seen before. She was immediately captured by her teachers confidence and appearance. She knew she had been staring at the older woman in an inappropriate way throughout their entire first meeting but with Katya, she really couldn’t stop herself. Although it had almost seemed as if Katya had liked the attention, flirting with her, but that would have been crazy, right?

The class was all seated when Katya came through the doors. She started her lesson abruptly, without her usual comedy and wit. The class didn’t seem to notice as they started scribbling down notes and asking questions. From the corner of her eye Katya noticed the fact that Trixie had her head leaned back and with her eyes closed. 

“Ms. Matell if you’d rather be somewhere else right now I can send you to the principal's office.” She was trying her very best to sound dominant and serious. Although she did find the younger girl looking incredibly cute as she yanked up from her previous sleeping position. A smile was threatening to break her rugged exterior and she had to fight very hard to keep her stern eyes and emotionless mouth pointed towards the younger girl. No one got away with sleeping in Ms. Zamolodchikova class.

The sudden attention pointed directly at Trixie made her cheeks yet again turn bright red as she was searching for something to say to her teacher. The previous night’s activities had taken a toll on her sleeping schedule and she wanted nothing more than to spend a couple of more hours curled up in her comfy bed. 

“get out of my classroom.” Katya didn’t really want Trixie to leave, she liked studying the other girl, making notes in her head of how Trixie tilted her head to one side when she didn’t really understand something or how she always seemed to be chewing on the end of her pencil. 

Trixie didn’t even so much as look at Katya as she packed up her things and left the classroom, the tension in the air was so obvious you could cut into it. The other students seemed to hold their breaths, almost waiting for their usually cheerful and funny teacher to let the girl sit back down. But that never happened, Trixie walked out of the room and Katya picked up her lecture where she had left off, pretending like nothing happened even though she missed Trixie’s face in the crowd. 

What the hell had happened, Katya never kicked someone out of her classroom. She always just joked things away and kept going with her teaching. Trixie felt embarrassed for being the one that had made Ms. Zamolodchikova send someone out of her classroom without even giving the girl a chance to explain herself. She was unsure of what she was gonna do next, was she gonna go back in demanding to get her seat back. Or was she simply gonna accept that her favorite teacher didn’t want her in her classroom. She was confused, to say the least. She and Katya had always been friendly towards each other and it had seemed as if they almost had some sort of connection. But now she wasn’t sure if Katya had just been friendly, like a teacher should be, and if Trixie had misinterpreted everything.

Her phone kept buzzing in her pocket, receiving texts from her friends still in the classroom being just as confused as she was. Some of them encouraged her to come back in while others jokingly told her to run away. Although that didn’t seem like such a bad idea to Trixie. She hated being singled out in a group, humiliated in front of the group of girls she desperately tried to impress. If Katya wanted to be rude and kick her out, Trixie wasn’t gonna play nice either she thought to herself. The game was on. 

Katya thought about apologizing to the younger girl, regretting her decision to kick her out. But at the same time she didn’t want to give in. If she was gonna play the mean teacher role she had to do it right, no exceptions. Not even for Trixie, with her long blonde curls that fell over her heavy chest, leading down to a seemingly toned stomach. Katya often found herself stealing glances at Trixie’s thighs as she saw her moving in the corridor. Tight jeans seemed to be something of a favorite for the younger girl. Making the fabric hug her rounded thighs in a very, very seductive way according to Katya. 

While waiting for her friends to get out of the class she apparently wasn’t welcome in, Trixie took a seat in one of the windows and stared boringly at the trees that seemed to be waving at her in the wind. Soon the corridors were overcrowded with girls talking over one another asking Trixie if she was okay. She simply shrugged in response, she wanted Katya to like her. 

Alaska grabbed trixie's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Trixie found it quite cute; cute like when a kitten plays with a feather or when puppies chase after their owners. But perhaps Alaska had to due for now, perhaps she could be a good distraction Trixie thought to herself. 

Suddenly Trixie’s dark brown eyes made contact with a pair of blue eyes so bright it looked like bottomless oceans. She had always liked Katya’s eyes. They weren’t boring like her own, they were glistening and always seemed to be hiding something. Like Katya’s whole life was a game and everyone else was just pawn playing along by her rules. Trixie wanted to smile, she wanted to run up to the older woman and sort the confusing situation out and she wanted to apologize for not meeting with her the other day. But she didn’t do either of those things. Just as sudden as their eyes had met, Katya had turned her head away making her way down the hallway making students cling to the walls, leaving a passage in the middle just for her.


	5. Chapter 5

-Two weeks later - 

The evening was chilly with heavy rain pouring down from the dark sky like there was no tomorrow. The heavy drops raced down along the windows of the now quiet building. Katya stared out into the stormy evening with tired eyes. The leaves on a tree clung to its branches for dear life as the twigs whipped against the white facade. Katya’s evening stroll had been cancelled for obvious reasons which led her to wander the empty corridors of the school. It was such a contrast to during the day when hundreds of girls filled the hallways with lively chatter and laughs, now the building almost seemed abounded; with only a left behind notebook reminding Katya of the liveliness that had been all over the walls earlier that day. 

With her hands held together behind her back she walked through the length of the corridor. Restlessly searching for something interesting to focus her attention on. To her disappointment the only thing she found was some unreadable writing on the left wall. What might have been a couple of initials and a heart was now nothing more than a blurred stain. 

The past couple of weeks she had given Trixie a really hard time, being way stricter with her than she had ever been with her other students. It seemed like it had taken a toll on the other girl, who now showed up to class with hooded eyes red from either crying or lack of sleep. But truth be told it had taken a toll on Katya as well, she wasn’t as cheerful during her lectures and the jokes that had always been a part of her lectures had reduced. Being mean to the young blonde girl had been harder than she anticipated. She didn’t wanna hurt Trixie, although the image of seeing her plump lips around someone elses was an imagine that was etched in on the back of Katya’s eyelids. She hated being rude, she hated lecturing Trixie for being late or for not paying attention; but she hated the idea of Trixie hooking up with someone else even more. She knew this didn’t make sense, they didn’t have a relationship, they barely knew each other. But somehow it felt as if they should, it felt right to imagine her arms wrapped around the other girls waist or tangled in her hair. 

Ms. Zamolodchikova walk continued as she made her way into the schools library. It was far from large and up to date but she enjoyed it nonetheless. With her index finger dragging along the spines of the dusty books that adorned the dark brown bookshelves she moved deeper into the room. Lost in thoughts about all the stories that filled the room she heard a sigh from the other end of the room. Surprised that she wasn’t alone Katya peeked around the corner of the last bookshelf only to find herself looking at a young blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes and with brow furrowed, deeply concentrating on the book she had spread out on her lap. With her back against the cold wall and her legs folded she looked incredibly adorable. Trixie’s eyes looked tired as she lazily traced her gaze along the words on the yellowish page. 

Trixie felt someone's eyes studying her, after reading the last words of the sentence she was on she looked up. There the most beautiful woman ever curiously looked back at her, the woman that had been making her life a living hell for the last couple of weeks. Making Trixie lose sleep over how embarrassed she felt when Ms. Zamolodchikova scolded her in front of the class or how she sometimes ignored her questions in class. For a moment they just looked at each other, both of them scanning through their brains for something to say. Katya was the one who broke the complete silence first, with her husky voice:

"Hello stranger."

Suddenly Trixie was angry, how did the older woman have the nerve to be all nice all of a sudden. After being the biggest idiot ever, treating Trixie like she was worth less than the air in the room. She wouldn’t fall for Katya’s charm this time, she wanted an apology, or at least an explanation as to why her new favorite hobby had been terrorizing Trixie. She simply chose to ignore her teacher by turning her stare down into the book she had previously been reading. 

Katya was confused by Trixie’s silence but spoke yet again while taking a step closer to the other girl, trying to start a conversation for the second time: 

You know, there are far more interesting ways you could spend your time in this library right now. 

Katya’s usal cocky smile was big on her lips as Trixie looked up, it would be lying to say that she hadn’t missed it. She completely lost her focus that had been directed to the book infront of her. All kinds of emotion were bubbling inside her, making it difficult to remain calm and collected. 

"Do you think you can behave like an ass for two weeks and then try to win me over with your seductive suggestions?" Trixie responded, without an ounce of joy in her voice. She really couldn’t stop herself, she needed the other woman to know how she felt, how bad she had made her feel. Even though she couldn’t stop looking at Katya’s red lips, imagining them leaving a red trail down her neck and chest. 

Although Katya didn’t fall for Trixie’s attempt to start an argument she spoke again, while taking another step closer to her. 

"So you think I’m seductive?" She tilted her head to one side and grinned even wider, seeing the pink blush rise from the young blondes chest up to her cheeks.  
that’s not what.. you.. Trixie was stuttering, breaking the intense eye contact they had shared. Although looking away didn’t feel like much of a release because she could practically feel both Katya’s wide grin as well as her deep glare setting her skin on fire.

Katya quite liked it when Trixie was speechless, it was adorable in every single way. The best part about it was that she, herself, had caused it. Trixie that was usually so quick with a remark was now slightly speechless. Katya was intrigued, curious to say the least. Although her mind couldn’t help but wander to all the other things she wanted to say, but most of all do to make the blushing girl speechless yet again. 

Trixie stood up from her previous sitting position, leaving her book behind on the floor. She was tired of playing one of Katya´s mind games again; she wasn't going to let herself be run over by some woman who always seemed to get what she wanted. 

"you know what, fuck you Katya." She was surprised at the harshness of the words that had escaped from her pink lips.

Katya looked slightly taken aback by Trixie’s sudden aggressiveness, she knew she had been rude to the younger girl and probably treating her worse than she had deserved. But Katya hated being abandoned, she had been left waiting enough times in her life to know that she didn’t cope well with it. When Trixie had left her waiting that day after class that they the disappointment had left itself know in her chest even though it had no reason to be. Seeing her kiss another girl was just fuil to an already burning fire. So maybe she did have the right to give back after the kinds of feelings Trixie had made her feel. But the younger girl didn’t even know how sad katya had felt after she had darted out of class leaving her standing on her own in a quiet room, hell she didn’t even know about how Katya had been standing just meters away while she was swapping saliva with some skinny blonde. 

Just as her student was about to walk past her and probably leave the library and herself far behind she grabbed her wrist, making her stop in her steps. sad eyes met her own as she opened her mouth to speak. 

"Trixie, I’m sor… "  
She was interrupted by the other girl half shouting, alerting everyone that was either in the library or close to it.

"shove that stupid apology right up your ass Ms. Zamolodchikova."  
Trixie yanked herself free from the grip and walked out of the library, not looking back and not seeing the look of surprised that was displayed all over her teachers face.  
\--------------------------

Back in her room she kept pacing around; her fist clenched tightly. She was mad about not having said more, not spilling her guts right in front of the other blonde, beautiful woman. although she was more mad about the fact that she hadn’t been more rude, she should have told her to never even even think about speaking to her again or as much as look in her direction. Although there was a part of her that was conflicted with the way she had behaved, had she gone too far? What if her teacher actually reported her previous tantrum or what if she was going to head straight back home because of being expelled. 

There was a light know on her door before it swung open

"There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you."

A tall scrawny blonde exclaimed as her eyes met Trixie’s. 

Trixie was both grateful that Alaska had barged into her room but also slightly annoyed, she wanted to be alone and think about all the small details concerning her encounter with her teacher. But she guessed a distraction would be nice. So she smiled in reply to the other girls and shrugged her shoulders as to say, well you found me now. 

Alaska closed the distance between the two girls and planted a firm kiss onto Trixies lips, tasting of strawberry chapstick and a touch of bubblegum. The kiss quickly deepened without Trixie thinking about it, suddenly her hands were searching for something to hold onto as the other girls hands roamed her body. 

Both Trixie and the other girl ended up on the bed intertwined with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the young blonde woke up with a face full of hair, some of it her own but most of it belonging to an undressed girl beside her. she rubbed her eyes trying to shake of the sleep that seemed to have her under its spell. 

As quietly as she possibly could she got up from the bed and tiptoed into the bathroom. While facing her reflection in the mirror she saw the love bites on her neck making their presence known. She ran her fingertips over them, wishing they would vanish by the mere touch of her fingers. To no surprise, they didn’t. It just felt wrong to have a proof of what happened the night before so obviously displayed across her neck. With a simple sigh she decided to let go of it for now, focusing on the birdnest on her head she called her hair. 

She glanced at the wristwatch she had gotten from her mum last christmas only to realise that class started in about fifteen minutes. Trixie usually liked to spend at least an hour and a half getting ready, not rushing anything. Although fifteen minutes was plenty of time for Trixie to put on some rushed eye makeup and a thin layer of her perfect lip gloss before heading out of the bathroom. She took a quick glance at Alaska and decided not to wake her, wanting to avoid the whole “morning after talk”. While grabbing her bag she left her small room behind and joined the pack of girls walking down the corridor outside. 

Without even thinking about it she was headed straight(well maybe not so straight) to her favorite and most disliked teacher’s class, Ms. Zamolodchikova. Her teacher was never early, therefor it didn’t surprise her that she had left every student in the room waiting for her to show up, five minutes after the lesson was intended to start.

As if Katya could sense Trixie’s thoughts she walked into the crowded room with tight black trouser hugging her fit body; a light grey blouse that had too many buttons unbuttoned to even be considered a teachers outfit. Her lacy bra peeked through the open cleavage, stealing Trixie´s attention immediately. 

Like they always did, Katya’s steps carried her to the front of the classroom, dropping her papers onto the counter before looking up to study the crowd of students that practically all looked the same to her. They all had the same kind of boredom in their eyes, the same sudden burst of energy when they were excused from the classroom. None of them stood out to her; well except for one young, blond girl as per usual stole her glance. Although this time she wasn’t admiring the girls plump lips or how her hair always seemed to glister. Her stare was entirely focused on the red and blue marks that clad the younger girls neck. She studied the contrast of her students ivory skin together with the dark colors displayed across her neck and collarbone. 

As she grit her teeth, she started the morning lecture by addressing a sharp question directed to Trixie. 

"Well it looks like someone had fun last night, Ms. Mattel?"

All eyes darted to Trixie and her quickly blushing cheeks. All she could do was let her mouth hang open, thinking of some way to reply. Her teachers grin was wider than ever, directly focused upon her. It all became somewhat of a blur after that. The lecture eventually continued despite the lack of Trixie’s ability to respond to her teacher; the stares she was getting from her classmates were getting fewer and fewer. Trixie was stuck in her head though, not really hearing what anyone was saying, only repeating the words her teacher had said over and over in her head. Humiliation was something she had grown used to, after growing up gay with a mother who insisted on embarrassing both her and her sexual preferences. Although this, was on a whole new level.   
\--------------------------------------

The class eventually ended and the chatter immitiently started. To little to no surprise Trixie heard her named roll of several of the other girls tongues. Girls she hadn’t even so much as said a brief hello to now payed an awful lot of interest in her. With whispers and recurring glances towards herself, the rest of the girls in the classroom left, leaving Trixie in her seat. 

Katya had her back turned towards Trixie, gathering her papers that were spread out all over the desk. When she turned around she found herself trapped in the stare belonging to her favorite student. The spent a couple of moments just looking at each other, without saying a word before Katya began to make her way down to the row of seats Trixie was currently occupied in. She dragged her finger along the empty chairs walking towards the younger girl who still had her gaze straight forward, without meeting Katya’s searching eyes. 

"You know, I bet i can treat you so much better than whoever did that to your neck."

Katya had finally made her way to Trixie’s seat and was now hovering above the younger girl; so in a desperate attempt to catch the girls eyes she spoke up. Trixie’s head turned to face her as the hint of a smile played across the corner of her mouth. 

"You jealous?" Trixie’s voice that was normally on the brighter side was now slightly husky and drew out on the end of the sentence. 

Katya couldn’t help but smirk at the other girl’s cheeky question, liking this new side of Trixie that she hadn’t gotten to see until now. She simply hummed in response and lightly traced her fingertips along Trixie’s exposed collarbone, stopping at the marks she had previously pointed out in front of the whole classroom. 

As she pulled back her hand without breaking eye contact with her student she spoke yet again.

"You should get going Ms.Mattel."

Trixie stood up, feeling weak at the knees because of Katya’s touch that had felt like somewhat of a burning sensation. The simple brush of Katya’s touch had made her mouth dry and her breath hitch in her throat. Unsure if her voice would obey her she simply stood up and faced her teacher. Only inches apart from each other’s faces. Trixie was supposed to be mad, she was supposed to lecture her teacher for calling her out in front of the entire class. But all of those feelings were gone, all that occupied her mind was how Katya’s fingertips had felt when it made contact with her exposed skin, or how intense her blue eyes always was.

A part of Katya wanted to reach up and cup the younger girls cheek in her palm. Feeling her bare skin as she would lean in to press her lips against the others. But another part of her   
knew it would be a terribly bad mistake. So they just stood there for a couple of seconds; seconds that felt like hours, staring into each other, searching for signs that the other was gonna keep them from leaving. But no sign ever came and Trixie bit down on her bottom lip before walking past Ms.Zamolodchikova to leave the classroom behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Trixie walked down the length of the corridor, still able to smell Katya’s signature perfume from standing so close to her. She couldn’t help but wonder why spending a night with Alaska hadn’t even felt remotely as good as Katya’s brush with her fingertips. How come that woman affected her so much even though she didn’t do much. 

Someone grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her to the side was what it took for her to get back to reality. It was a skinny blonde with dark mascara under her eyes and blush high in her cheeks, also known as Alaska.

"Why didn’t you wake me up this morning Trixie? I missed the entire class. "

The other girl was visibly upset and motioned wildly with her hands distracting Trixie from the actual words coming out of her mouth. 

"Jesus christ, hello are you even listening? "

Trixie snapped her eyes up to meet Alaska’s and was met with both a confused and upset look. She mumbled something about being sorry but found herself being dragged down the corridor, having a hard time keeping up de pace with the girl that was pulling her arm. Just when Trixie was sure she was gonna stumble over her own feet they came to a stop and Alaska closed the door to her dorm room behind them. 

"Listen, I’m sorry if I’ve completely misread this whole situation and you think last night was a mistake."

Alaska’s previous stern tone was now replaced with a slightly unsure one. The gaze that had previously been searching for answers in Trixie’s face was now studying the patterns in the wooden floor. 

Suddenly Trixie felt a wave of both embarrassment and guilt wash over her. She had been using Alaska's fondness of her as a way to forget about her fondness of someone else. That wasn’t okay or acceptable anywhere in her book. 

"I just… I’m not looking for anything serious right now. I had a great time last night, but that’s all I want, and I need you to understand that. "

Trixie distanced herself slightly from the other girl, taking a few steps over to the window that was placed on the other side of the room. 

\------------------

Later that night Katya found herself seated in the teachers break room. Her last class had ended over an hour ago but she hadn’t found the will, or the energi to get up from the dusty couch that was probably more revolting than inviting. The pattern was horrible, a mix between both stripes and dots. Making it confusing and appealing. Yet Katya didn’t feel like moving. 

Overthinking was something she had gotten used to after all the years she had battled herself, and her own mind. But overthinking about a certain student was new for her. Thoughts of Trixie and their previous conversation lingered in the back of her head, trying so desperately to make sense of the whole situation. She knew other people usually found her either very flirty or peculiar, therefor it wasn’t a surprise that the younger girl seemingly had taken a liking to her. The thing she had found utterly surprising was her feeling towards her student. If you could even call it feelings. 

When Katya had taken the job as a teacher at the summer school she had thought it would be an easy way to make some extra money. Perhaps even meet some interesting people, people that were also teaching. She had not expected to be so awfully drawn to a blond girl, sitting in one of her classes. After years of teaching she barely even saw students anymore, she saw a cluster of people that showed up on time and left when the bell rang. They weren’t individuals to her anymore, they were more of a herd; and she as the shepherd. So she couldn’t help but wonder why Trixie had stood out to her. There had been plenty of attractive students in the past, but none of them were like Trixie. She was in her own league. 

With a sigh she finally got up from the old couch, her knees aching at the suddent weight. She decided to not think about the whole dilemma anymore that evening, at least try not to. 

Walking out of the small room, she discovered and empty corridor. The air in the room had turned stale and warm so being welcomed with a cool breeze was refreshing. She closed her eyes for a minute, fingers still wrapped around the door handle. 

Unconsciously, her free had traveled down to lightly tap on the cigarette package in her left pocket, checking to see if it was still there, it was. The corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly as she thought about distracting herself from the thoughts that had been haunting her all day. 

The tall building had a backdoor, a door that seemed awfully intimidating with its metal corners. It had taken Katya a couple of weeks to accidentally find the door, but from that moment it was her go to spot when she needed to feel the cool summer air against her bare skin. The lock complained with a metallic sound when she turned the key around. If not for her, the door would probably be left closed for the entire year. She had gotten used to the loud creak it made when she swung it open, just enough to squeeze her petite frame through. In fear of the door closing and never opening again, which didn’t seem like an impossible alternativ, she always left it open behind her; while she strolled out into the darkness to drown out whatever she was thinking about. 

This night was no different. The door protester as she opened it and for a moment she was sure it was gonna let go of the hinges it was resting on. After a few moments of waiting for the door to fall off and waking up everybody in the building she breathed out and walked through its frame. 

The cigarette made its way up to her lips without her even thinking about it. It was a habit, like brushing your teeth or putting one step in front of the other. It was a bad habit, she knew that. But she also knew that quitting wasn’t an option. The smoke felt familiar as it filled her chest, making her throat slightly tingle. 

She wandered around for a moment, still close to the door she had exited the building from. Although something caught her eye in the darkness. It was a small figure resting against the cold exterior of the building. The person seemed to have had the same thought as herself and she spotted the burning end of a cigarette. Suddenly the dark figure seemed familiar, the shape of full hair, and was that a pink shirt?

It was Trixie, of course it was. Katya found herself at a crossroad. One road led her to the girl, perhaps continuing the flirtation they had started earlier that day. But the other road led back inside the building, without making her presence known to the other girl. As she finished her cigarette she made her decision, closing the heavy door behind her as quietly as possible. Which wasn’t very quiet at all considering the symphony of creaks that filled the air.


End file.
